


Epiphany

by Randomly_passing_by



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomly_passing_by/pseuds/Randomly_passing_by
Summary: Luther has a realization.





	Epiphany

His brother Klaus was the weirdest of the bunch.

He had a giant ego, he knew what he wanted, how he wanted it and when. He was stubborn like a mule, lashing in anger when someone hindered him, throwing tantrums like a baby.

He was not afraid of others' opinion about him. He had his own dress code, his own way of speaking, his own truths which he lived by.

If he had something going on, he would disappear without a trace: you could call him, send him smoke signals, pray God, he would not answer. Then he would suddenly appear, in the kitchen maybe, nibbling on something or drinking tea (really peculiar tea), while telling the most fascinating stories to the poor soul that came across his way. When asked where he had been, he would answer with the most not-answers he could ever came-up with like, "the world is your oyster, my lovely!" or, "But dear brother, I've _been_ since the day I was born, what kind of questions does that little brain come up with?", while sneering like a maniac.

When you meet this kind of people, you usually try to stay away, they are the ones that ruin your day, the ones you talk about to your friends or your close ones when telling about how humanity suck and how you never want to leave your house again because of these selfish, egoistical people.

 

Still, you never felt like that with Klaus.  
For a long time - all of your youth and your teen years really - you couldn't understand why. Why do I care about him? Why do I worry when all he does is making the worst possible choices (and knowing so)? Why watching out for this auto-destructive, rebellious kid? The one that always disobeyed father, the one always ready to cause trouble and chaos? The one that rarely listened to your orders during missions?

But now, suddenly, while going around in circle in the Hargreeves mansion, as the only remaining member of the Umbrella Academy, a thought struck your mind. No, more than a thought it's like a series of pieces really, coming all together.

_"You alright, brother?"_ he would ask sometimes, looking concerned, a hand on your shoulder, just when you needed it to be asked. He would then go on telling some stupid jokes that only he would get but that you laughed at anyway just for the way he would tell it.  
Or he would listen, if you had something to get off your mind.

He never made fun of Diego's stutter.

He never pointed out Ben's awkwardness.

And he always annoyed the shit of Five, when he had been studying for hours non-stop, trying pulling the genius' nose out of the books.

Luther thought how Klaus was always the saddest when one of his siblings were going through a hard time. How he would always try to bring attention to himself with father when he saw someone in trouble. How a part of him died was when Five didn't come back home. How he completely turned off when Ben, well, whatever that was that happened to Ben.

Klaus was something else.  
Purity, naivety, raw feelings that he just displayed without second thoughts, without shame, without thinking about it.  
Just being him, Klaus.

And everyday you saw people baffled by it, annoyed by it, by this _Klausness_ , so big, so bright, so hard to contain.  
Your father always tried to protect him from this ingenuity, he tried to suppress these traits. And Luther knows his father always acts for their own good and for a greater one even.  
You blindly follow father, you have trust in him. You behaved like he taught you, like you saw him behave. 

So, as those people, you were baffled, annoyed by Klaus and his random, out of line behavior. You took his peculiar qualities and turned them into flaws. You belittled him, and with you, your siblings.

But you and your father and your siblings, you were wrong. And now you know. Now you understand.

It's too late though.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super fast. Maybe it sucks, maybe it's incomplete. I don't know.


End file.
